


I'm gonna be just like you

by bimoonn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, eles sao irmaos sim fds oq o techno disse, ent no final é triste, eu escrevi isso quando eu tava triste, no beta we die like WIlbur on the 16th, no happy ending, o tommy morre, o tommy é uma criança de tipo 7 anos e o techno e o wilbur tem 14, painnnn.
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimoonn/pseuds/bimoonn
Summary: I'm gonna be just like you. (Just like you)No matter what you say I can doI'll follow you until the day I can smile at you and say"Big brother I'm just like you":)ouautor ficou triste quando o tommy morreu e descontou nos documentos do google
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit, all platonic :)), no. - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	I'm gonna be just like you

**Author's Note:**

> é bem curtinho, mas espero q gostem :D

O vento bateu no rosto de Tommy e ele abriu os olhos. Ele observou as nuvens brancas e fofas passarem de formas diferentes no céu. Wilbur se mexeu ao seu lado, Tommy sinceramente não fazia a mínima ideia se ele estava dormindo ou não. Techno estava não muito mais que dez passos deles, treinando com a espada. Tommy respirou fundo, escutando os passarinhos cantarem e a grama do vasto campo se mexer.

Tommy gostava de tardes assim.

Tommy se sentou com seus cotovelos apoiados no chão. 

"Sabe… algum dia eu vou ser que nem vocês."

Techno parou de manusear sua espada e levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que?"

"É! Algum dia eu serei melhor do que "O Grande Technoblade"." Tommy fez aspas no ar, se levantando. Ele botou as mãos nos quadris, com o peito estufado. "Eu conseguirei derrotar os mais fortes dos monstros!"

Techno riu. "Se você diz."

"É sério!" Tommy bateu o pé no chão. 

"Tommy, pare de gritar." Wilbur bocejou. 

"Wilbur! Wilbur!" Tommy se sentou ao lado de Wilbur, o segurando pelos ombros e o balançando de trás para frente. Se Wilbur não havia acordado antes, ele definitivamente acordou agora. "Wilbuuuuur!"

"O que?" O moreno se sentou.

"Você não acha que eu consigo ser que nem vocês quando crescer?!"

Wilbur olhou para Tommy, depois para Techno, que só deu de ombros, e então olhou para Tommy novamente, que o olhavam com um olhar esperançoso.

"Você pode ser o que você quiser, Tommy. Mas porque eu tenho que estar acordado para isso?"

Tommy cruzou os braços. "Mimimi eu sou o Wilbur mimimi."

Wilbur empurrou a cabeça de Tommy, fazendo o garoto cair deitado na grama.

"Ei!"

"Se continuar assim, você nunca vai conseguir derrotar "qualquer monstro"." Techno caminhou em direção aos dois garotos, deixando sua espada de madeira no chão. "Tem que ser mais forte que isso."

"Eu vou ser forte!" O loiro se levantou novamente. "Eu vou treinar que nem você, e ser o mais forte de todos!"

Techno bagunçou o cabelo de Tommy, fazendo o garotinho fazer bico e passar suas mãos por seu cabelo, o arrumando. Techno se sentou ao lado de Wilbur, que ainda estava entre estar acordado e estar dormindo.

"Todos vão me chamar de 'Tommy, O Herói'!"

"Que nome horrível." Wilbur torceu o nariz.

"Porque?" O rosto de Tommy caiu.

"É, realmente não é um bom nome, além disso, heróis nunca se dão bem em histórias, Tommy, porque você iria querer ser um deles?" O de cabelo rosa deitou na grama com seus braços embaixo de sua cabeça como um travesseiro. 

"Para salvar pessoas, para proteger as pessoas que não são tão fortes quanto eu! ... E Tubbo." Ele respondeu.

Techno fechou os olhos. "Você não vai querer ser um herói, Tommy, confie em mim."

_ You want to be a hero, Tommy? _

"Que bobagem." 

_ THEN DIE LIKE ONE! _

Technoblade riu.

"Você pode ser um herói sem lutar com espadas, sabe." Wilbur disse.

Tommy o olhou confuso. "Como?"

"Use suas palavras, sua astúcia, sua mente."

O garotinho bufou. "Isso é entediante."

"Mas pode te levar mais longe do que uma lâmina."

_ Independence, or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. _

Tommy revirou os olhos. "Chatoooooo!"

_ We would rather  _ **_die_ ** _ than give in to you and join your SMP. _

"Mas você não precisa ser igual a gente, Tommy. Você pode ter seus jeitos." Wilbur deitou ao lado de Techno.

"Mas não tem outro jeitoooo!" Tommy dramaticamente se jogou no chão. Wilbur revirou os olhos.

"Você vai arranjar um, tenho certeza disso."

Tommy franziu o cenho. "Mas eu queria ser que nem vocês…" Ele sussurrou.

Wilbur suspirou e sorriu. Ele se sentou e pegou as mãos de Tommy. "E eu acho isso incrível, Tommy, isso me deixa muito feliz. Mas todos nós temos personalidades diferentes, certo?"

_ Then let's be the bad guys. _

Tommy assentiu.

_ MY L'MANBURG, PHIL! MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY, FOREVER UNFINISHED! IF I CAN'T HAVE THIS, NO-ONE CAN, PHIL! _

"Então se todos fossemos iguais, ou não originais, o mundo seria chato. Eu tenho certeza que todos iriam amar ter você do seu jeito. Não Wilbur, não Technoblade. Tommy. E se não der certo? Bem, talvez não era pra ser."

_ It was never meant to be. _

Tommy sorriu.

"Eu vou ser O Grande Tommy! O maior, melhor e mais original herói de todos os tempos!" O garotinho se levantou com as mãos nos quadris. Techno gemeu em aborrecimento. 

_ It's a vicious cycle. Fighting over the same place, all the time. It's being blown up again. And again. And again. _

"E eu vou proteger todos meus amigos, e todos os cidadãos da minha cidade!"

_ You love it, don't you, Tommy? You love L'Manburg. _

"Claro, Tommy. Você pode ser nosso pequeno herói." Wilbur revirou os olhos e se deitou, fechando os olhos. 

"É!- Espera! Não! Eu vou ser grande, incrivelmente grande! Pequeno o seu rab-"

"Tommy."

"Desculpa."

_ Goodbye, L'Manberg. You were a true friend. _

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


_ It's not your time to die yet, Tommy. _

"O que…" Tommy olhou em sua volta, estava tudo branco. Um lugar vazio. Em que porra de lugar ele estava?

Ele se levantou, e percebeu o gato deitado ao seu lado, ele parecia em paz. Tommy se perguntou sobre o que ele poderia estar sonhando.

Tommy olhou em seus arredores. Nada. Um vazio. 

A última coisa que ele lembra era-

:)

…

Tommy respirou fundo.

"Onde…-"

"Tommy?"

Tommy se virou em direção a voz.

"Wilbur…"

_ It's never my time to die. _

  
  


**_I'm gonna be just like you. (Just like you)_ **

**_No matter what you say I can do_ **

**_I'll follow you until the day I can smile at you and say_ **

**_"Big brother I'm just like you"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> isso n tem final feliz, o tommy morreu e ficou preso com o wilbur, q aparentemente ele tem medo.  
> foi isso
> 
> espero q tenha aproveitado a leitura :))


End file.
